La culpa fue de Stark
by diyeim
Summary: Todos quieren opinar acerca de la virginidad del capitán Rogger pero el tiene algo que decir. La culpa fue de Stark.


¡Fue culpa de por Stark!

Por Diyeim

¡Por un demonio no soy virgen y todo es culpa de Stark!- el grito detuvo todos los comentarios, el capitán estaba arto, llevaban como media hora hablando sobre su virginidad y proponiendo diferentes escenarios para perderla, ninguno de los comensales había tenido la decencia de preguntarle si era virgen o si quería dejar de serlo. No quería confesarlo, para él era un asunto personal, delicado y vergonzoso pero si no los detenía seguirían así por lo que le quedara de su vida, la cual temía seria muy larga.

Un momento yo no te he hecho nada- dijo sorprendido Tony intentando recordar la ultima borrachera en la cual el capi se había enojado tanto con él que le había dejado de hablar por meses después de haberle pateado el trasero- ¿o sí?- le pregunto inseguro, Tonny tenía claro que borracho era una peor persona, si se podía, y si se le había ocurrido cambiar de bando en una farra y violar al capitán América, si es que eso era posible, pues debía admitir que tenia buen gusto, al menos.

No tu Tonny, Howard.- aclaro Steve cuando todos centraron sus miradas en él.

Qué, ¿con mi padre? Ya decía yo que su obsesión por ti era sospechosa.- se dijo mas a si mismo que a los otros.

¿Qué? a que te refieres.- pregunto confundido el rubio, al no captar bien la contemporánea idea.

Con razón te caigo mal, si mi padre te cambio por mi madre, yo también estaría furioso con el resultado- razono el científico

No sea idiota, me caes mal cuando eres un cretino o sea casi todo el tiempo, y no puedo creer que estés insinuando que fui novio de tu padre, qué clase de cosas dices- respondió indignado el capitán- quizás en esta época todos sean unos afeminados como tú, pero en mis días, los hombres nos dignábamos de serlo.

¿Insinúas que soy afeminado? - pregunto Tony.

Te demoras más que la agente Romanoff en estar listo para salir y cuando lo haces tienes tantos olores encima que pareces perfumería. En mi tiempo se usaba, agua, jabón y desodorante, he leído el nombre de tus cremas; limpiadora, astringente, anti edad, hidratante, bloqueadora, gomina, laca, colonia, loción y no recuerdo el resto.- argumentaba el militar

En mi defensa diré que no soy el único que usa productos de belleza ¿verdad Bruce?- se defendió el héroe.

Desodorante, crema para afeitar y colonia, nada más Tonny.- dijo el buen doctor encogiendo los hombros

¿Thor?- le pregunto al dios buscando ayuda.

No sé de qué hablan- bien esa no había sido una buena idea.

¿Clint?- intento nuevamente

Nada, un espía no debe ser detectado.- respondió seriamente el arquero

Nada ¿No sudas?- pregunto estupefacto el millonario

No, ahora no, SHELD se encargo de eso, y no hagas más preguntas.- concluyo el espía.

Bien creo que el punto de mi meticuloso cuidado personal, en comparación con su descuidada presentación personal debe ser olvidado ante un asunto mucho más importante- todos le miraron mientras señalaba al capitán América- La virginidad del capitán paleta en manos de mi padre.

Tonny porque siempre tergiversas lo que digo, suena como si tu padre me hubiera hecho algo.- replico el capitán

Hizo que perdieras tu virginidad, creo que ese era el punto.- argumento el otro

Si, él fue el culpable, pero no la perdí con él, me entendiste, ¿estás enfermo?, ni tu padre era tan molesto.- dijo totalmente ofuscado el militar.

Quizás mi madre lo era, pero ninguno de nosotros la conocimos, así que volvamos al hecho trascendental de tu confesión erótica con mi padre.- el capitán no pudo más y tomo a Tonny del cuello lanzándolo hasta la otra pared.- Bien ya entendí, a mí también me tiene que doler todo este asunto de tu primera vez- dijo con cinismo el millonario mientras intenta levantarse, el capitán se disponía a castigarlo nuevamente cuando Pepper entra en escena.

Muy ustedes dos, quietos, mientras yo tenga el 12% de la torre no van a destruirla, Tonny deja de comportarte como un imbécil, y capitán Roger recupere la compostura no se deje manipular tan fácilmente por él. Ahora si quedo todo claro, Stive estas en todo tu derecho de guardar silencio frente a tu intimidad. – todos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados en especial el susodicho- aunque me muero de ganas por saberlo – agrego la CDO de corporación Stark para sorpresa de todos, en especial de su novio que no lograba levantarse del suelo. El capitán respiro profundo era mejor darle fin a este asunto.

Simplemente Stark me convenció de ir a festejar para distraerme antes de mi última misión, teniendo en cuenta que no puedo embriagarme, pues acepte, pero Howard también había invitado a Peggy y bueno tomamos de más

Espera, ¿no que no te puedes embriagar? - cuestiono Bruce que tenía el mismo problema de sobriedad aguda.

Yo no pero Howard y Peggy si y los estaba cuidando.

Entonces fue un trío- pregunto Tonny anonadado, realmente no le veía ese talante intrépido al capitán.

No claro que no, Howard se quedo con una morena muy hermosa y yo me dispuse a llevar a Peggy, pues bien ella me propuso entrar en su departamento, y a pesar de saber que no era correcto, entre y deje que las cosas pasaran, listo, todos contentos.- explico ruborizado el joven.

Yo quiero detalles- último Romanoff. Todos la miraron- ¿Qué? no creo que sea un relato porno, debe ser algo cursi tengo curiosidad.

Y yo falta de inspiración literaria, hasta aquí la historia bien.- finiquito el militar alterado por la sugerencia de la espía.

Debo de decir para terminar, aunque quizás me arrepienta de esto…- dijo Tonny desde el suelo- que es injusto que acuses a mi padre, primero: él no pudo embriagarte, por tanto lo que hallas hecho esa noche es tu responsabilidad, es mas tu embriagaste a mi padre así que él sí podría culparte, segundo si estabas sobrio y ella ebria el canalla que se viste de estrellas eres tú, aunque creo que la chica no se quejo, pero quizás ni recuerde que te la llevaste a la cama y eso si que debe ser frustrante en especial porque te mueres al otro día y tercero todo lo anterior no quita el hecho de que te falta experiencia porque la primera vez para un hombre tan recto como tú siempre será un fiasco, está probado estadísticamente. Ahora siguiendo con nuestra conversación previa, como es evidente que el capi ya hizo cherry pop, el cuestionamiento radica en pensar que haremos para que el chico obtenga experiencia, escucho ideas…

Stive Roger no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y mucho menos al hecho de que los otros empezaran a levantar la mano comentando sus opciones, sin más se dio por vencido, definitivamente su vida sexual siempre seria culpa de Stark.

El capitán no quiso mencionar el hecho de que el imbécil de Stark había planeado todo con Peggi y que lo había instigado toda la noche con comentarios licenciosos que le perturbaron profundamente viéndola a ella tan receptiva, era joven, inexperto y tímido, pero Stark era capaz de lavarle el cerebro a cualquiera y aquella noche lo hizo, tampoco mencionaría que Peggy se le había lanzado encima prácticamente violándolo, y que cuando el intento huir para respetar su feminidad como caballero acudiendo a la poca decencia que le quedaba después de los relatos de su amigo, escucho el falso sollozo de vergüenza de la chica y entonces decidió que era mejor que cambiaran de lugar, y que él quedara como el desgraciado que abusaba de la dama, se olvido de la etiqueta, de su posición, de la religión, de lo correcto, al otro día cuando ella despertó le confesó que le amaba y que todo fue un plan de Stark para unirlos.

Howard le instigo como a Dorian Grey, le tendió una trampa con ella y tenía que admitirlo, su primera noche fue culpa de Stark, y se lo agradecía, ese era el más bello recuerdo que tenía de su vida, pero eso no significaba que permitiría que los Stark siguieran interfiriendo, en esta ocasión no necesitaba ayuda, el ya tenia claro que era lo que quería y por la mirada que le llegaba desde el rincón sabia que ella también.


End file.
